Castle Runega
by auragonian
Summary: A strange story where Shadow gets ticked at eggman, wakes up in a castle, and meets a girl. Little does he know that the castle holds a secret and he's unknowingly and unwillingly apart of it! Oh! and Silver's back to prevent the future from sucking, badl
1. Shadow gets mad

Castle Runega

In this fic, Shadow's normal, Cream wants to kill and is 16, Eggman's an idiot, and there's a haunted castle. I do not own most of these characters. By the way, some parts of the story will be weird and possibly break your brain. Now let's begin!!!!Oh! And Sonic is not in this because I couldn't find a way to humiliate him…so he's on his honeymoon with Sally Acorn.

--------------------------------

In hammer space, a black child-like demon is walking up to the author, Curious as to what she's doing.

"Uh, L- I mean Boss, what the blazes are you doing?"

"Well Bob, I'm writing a fanfic starring Shadow the hedgehog."

"Did you warn the readers?"

"Yes,"

------------------------------

Shadow had just woken up when he saw a silver hedgehog staring at him. It had been a while since he last saw him and had hoped that he wouldn't have to see him again.

"What do you want Silver?"

"I'm here to warn Sonic about an event that makes the future suck…more than Mephiles made it."

"He's not here; he left for his honeymoon with Sally Acorn yesterday. Besides, what could be worse than Mephiles?"

(At that moment a horde of SonAmy fans caused Cardiff to implode since Tails Fan girls Already took Manhattan)

"Try a being known only as the Eclipse Shade"

"You sure it's not Amy that caused you to come back?"

"Wha-? Of course not!"

----------------------

"Boss, are you stalling?"

"Want me to bring in Shinia?"

"I'll be good."

---------------------------

After one very long Conversation, Shadow left the room and headed down the hall until he came to a box with the words: "In case of annoying guest or Silver break glass." He broke the glass window and took out a chaos emerald.

"Chaos Control!" He yelled and suddenly the hallway turned into a forest where Eggman was attacking Knux, Charmy, Mighty the Armadillo, and a female rabbit wearing a black long sleeved shirt and jeans, which Shadow recognized as Cream. Eggman's latest machine looked like his normal ship, just with a missile launcher attached to the sides. He fired and the missiles hit a large mansion near a lake, which unfortunately for the doctor, ticked off Shadow.

"My summer home, You Blew up my summer Home! Do you have any Idea how many jobs I had to do to get that House?!"

After that, Shadow pulled out a plasma Cannon, and fired, at close range at Eggman. The explosion was so powerful, the black hedgehog flew off in the distance and landed near a lake, where he lay unconscious. When he woke up, He was no longer in a forest, but a room that seemed to be in an ancient palace, near the bed he was in was a female hedgehog, she was white, with her quills in a ponytail. She wore jean Capri's, and a blue shirt with a snowflake printed on it. Shadow just stared, the only female hedgehog he had seen was Amy Rose, but this girl was different from her, he just wasn't sure how.

"Who are you, where am I?" he asked.

"My name is Snow the hedgehog. This place is called Castle Runega." She said, Smiling

"Why do the really weird things happen when Sonic is not here?" Muttered Shadow.


	2. the return of Mighty!

Meanwhile, After the brief battle between Eggman and Shadow, Eggman was still at the same spot he was before, then his engine died and he crashed. He looked up and saw Cream, and she was ticked off.

"I suppose you'd let me go?" he asked

"Not a chance" said the rabbit, brandishing a pair of knives, unfortunately, the engine started back up and the doctor escaped. A short time later, Mighty appeared-

--- - -- --

"Are you sure you want Eggman the birdbrain to live?" asked the black, bat-winged demon the size of an eight year old.

"Yes, there has to be two villains in every story. One that seems to be the main villain and the real main villain." Answered the slightly annoyed Author, who looked at Bob with her short blond hair over her eyes. "Shinia, Get in here. Your brother is being a pain."

"You're evil."

"It comes with the territory of being an author, writer, or comic artist."

--- -- --- ---

A short time later, Mighty appeared and exchanged a few words with Knux and Charmy.

"Hey you two, long time no see. How are you?" The red armadillo greeted his friends.

"Great Mighty! Vector married Vanilla and became Cream's step-dad! And Sonic married Sally and are on their honeymoon!" yelled the ecstatic little bee.

"Fine, the master emerald hasn't broken in 5 years, thanks to duck tape." Said the echidna.

"Yeah well, duck tape is the miracle fix. But enough with the pleasantries. I'm putting together a little expedition to Castle Runega, want to come?" Said Mighty.

"Sure" said the echidna, Charmy, and Cream.

Anyway, Back to Shadow!

As he looked at Snow, An armored hedgehog walked in the room, Shadow, Thinking it was a threat knocked off its helmet, and saw nothing inside the armor, which walked over and picked up its head.

"Allow me to explain Shadow. That is Shade, She guards the castle from those who would destroy it. She can't talk, mainly because of a curse, she only came in to meet you. I think. And she was the one who brought you here as well! Did I mention she's dead?"

"How can you tell that's a 'she'?"

Then Shade started to move and beckoned shadow and Snow to follow her. They did so and then they reached a room that held a machine, with 8 indentions in it one for each chaos emerald while eighth seemed it could hold something a little smaller than the Master emerald.

"What is that?" Shadow asked

"I don't know. But when Shade brought me here the first time, She gave me a scythe to defend myself with."

"Defend yourself from what?"

"I don't know."


	3. Silver gets owned

Author's note: I don't own most of this .Oh! and Silver gets what he deserves.

-------

"Wait, we're still doing this?!" yelled Bob, the flame over his head growing.

"Yep." Said the author.

"Oh joy."

------

As shadow looked at the machine, an idea formed in his head, he pulled the chaos emerald he still had with him and put it in one of the holes. Then the castle started to change a little, it became a bit more elegant in form and Shade seemed to become a little more solid.

"Apparently, to figure out what's going on, we're going to have to get the other six emeralds. Why is it that whenever we do this, we have to find them? It would be much easier if they were in one place." Said the annoyed Shadow.

Outside the castle, Mighty and his party had run into Silver.

"Who is this guy?" asked Mighty

"Uh did Sonic Change species?" said the dim-witted Silver.

"Mighty, This is Silver, he's from the future. Silver, this is Mighty, He's an old friend of mine."

Anyway, After a little walk farther Silver tried to get through the castle gate. Only to get his head pelted by an Iron boot. The person who threw it was on the wall, To them it was an armored hedgehog, But it was really Shade, Guarding the castle while Snow and Shadow were gone. Then the gate opened And Mighty And the others were let in. When Silver tried to enter a second Time, The Gate shut him out.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked.

Meanwhile, Eggman was working on a new robot, there was a brief power surge and ten the robot was active.

"At last, my Egg Taurus is finally complete!"

"What in Blazes are you talking about? My Name is Gardial!" Said the Robot.

Eggman Just pulled out a remote and pushed a button And the red bull-bot was electrocuted, and then it left.

-------

Author's note: I'll explain later.


	4. Emergency review lever

"Bob, what is our status so far?"

"Let's see 1 review per chapter and one fav."

"Bob, we need more reviews, so pull lever SG!"

"Pulling, you'll need to stall."

"Fine, we'll torment the new guy."

------

As Gardial was flying off to Tail's house, He decided to look through some music files.

"Let's see what we got here, Eggman's theme? Delete. Aqua? Delete! Delete! Delete! Darn, Nothing good, time for the radio."

Luckily, the idiot doctor inserted XM Radio, Unfortunately, Gardial couldn't hear the music very well because of a constant grinding in his head. However he made it to Tail's lab, where he saw a white female hedgehog talking to a plant woman. He didn't care, so he just walked in and got the two tailed fox's attention.

"Tails Right? Listen I need you to remove this electro zappy thing in my head and find out what's making this persistent grinding noise in my head."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I hate that Eggmoron more than anything else at the moment."

"Good enough, Get on my operating table we begin immediately."

------

"Boss, what are you doing?"

"You want me to go into detail about something I don't understand?

"Good point, if that happened Chaos would be in a tutu for the remainder of his fanfic."

"You've been hanging near Braixlord again haven't you?"

"Possibly."

------

After the operation, Tails was about to put a ring based generator to replace the Hamster within Gardial when the robot got up, with no power on it's energy levels. Then the Stargate Cosmo found buried in the backyard activated, and four humans came through, one of them Jack O'Neil.

"Okay, who put in the wrong address? This is not funny." Said Jack.

"Um, Hi. I'm Miles Tails Prower, The plant is my wife Cosmo, the black hedgehog is Shadow, Do not get him mad, the white hedgehog, is his guest, and the robotic bull is Gardial."

"So what's with the Hamster?"

"It was powering Gardial's Body, But I took it out Because Eggman is a moron and evil because he powers his machines with Small animals."

"How the heck do you power a machine with a hamster sized fuzzball?"

"Indeed." Said Teal'c for no reason.


	5. Some weirdness

"Tell me again why we're doing this? I just want to make sure you don't do anything stupid." Said Bob.

"Easy, to entertain and make life seem non-sucky to readers. Maybe confuse them while we're at it. But hey, hunting down the beasts of tragedy is never easy." said the ever confusing author.

------

To break the sudden tension of silence in the room, Gardial suddenly started doing some air guitar to _Bohemian Rhapsody_. Shadow and Snow just stared ate some popcorn.

"You know its chaos when a robotic bull can air-guitar like a pro." Said O'Neil.

"No, Chaos is over there, doing the Hare Hare with some chao." Said Cosmo, pointing to the water monster who was not noticed by the Stargate crew till now. Suddenly, A green leafy fox came into the room. He was Tails' son, Rock.

------

"Boss, Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why the blazes did you have Chaos in there? "

"For the sake of a joke I couldn't resist doing."

"Move on with the story already!"

------

Later, Gardial joined Shadow and Snow because 1) he hated Eggman, 2) he doubled as an emerald tracker, and 3) three emeralds were in Eggman's possession and it would be a good idea to show he quit by taking them. Unfortunately, Shadow Said they had to take Tail's emerald to Runega, Which Freaked out Gardial.

"Man I hope Shade doesn't recognize my voice."Said the bull bot.

"How do you know Shade? You've only been active 2 hours." Said Snow

"Well, it's a long story. I was once a normal bull, 1000 years ago. When an owl named Crim cursed me to possess the bodies of the nonliving, ironically the first body I possessed was hers. Any way, that one got blown up by a rice ball. 800 years after that, My spirit wound up in Castle Runega, Where Shade had just died for some reason, And was cursed with guarding the castle until her innocence was proven. At that time I possessed a guard that was poisoned and then the emeralds left the palace along with a very large ruby, then the place became instant ruins. I left, And then A boulder fell on that body a week later."

"Wait, you were in a dead woman's body?" asked Shadow, and O'Neil because his team could not handle anymore weirdness from Tails.

"I didn't know Crim was a girl until after I possessed her corpse. She was really flat chested for a chick. That and I really didn't pay any attention to how she was with my brother Taurin."

"Listen, we'll talk later, We're at the Gate now so let's go in." Said Snow, a little annoyed.

When they arrived, Silver was on the ground with Amy Rose, who was asleep. Shade opened the gate for them and they went inside, they went to the chamber where Shadow placed his Emerald, and did the same with Tail's emerald. The castle became more elegant And Shade became more solid, And was about to speak when Mighty came in and was panicing.

"Guys, there's some sort of Pegasus robot attacking the castle, we need to stop it!" so they left except for Shade who said to herself in a whisper,

_"Summer's __fool __weilds__ the Scythe,_

_Castle Runega Returns to life,_

_Summer's fool to __Summer's__ Queen_

_Winter'__s Guard to W__inter'__s K__ing."_


	6. revivals and genies

When the heroes got to the castle wall, Gardial was the first to speak at the sight of the attacker.

"Just what the world needs, a winged _Jackashius Moronus_"

"What did you call me Egg Taurus?" said the blue Donkey-like Pegasus robot.

"Listen you idiotic donkey, My name is Gardial, I quit Eggman, And I really don't want to give my resignation early."

"I am a proud horse not a Donkey!"

"I wasn't expecting an Eggman inquisition." Said Gardial smugly, as if expecting something.

"No one expects the Eggman inquisition! Wait a tic, D'oh! Darn you 'Gardial', you may have won a battle of wits but you can't defeat me physically!"

-----

"Having fun boss?" asked Bob

"Duh." Said the author, "I'm making fun of eggman with Monty python, And we still haven't got any reviews."

"Well, there's always Barry…"

"No Way! He's not getting in here! Do you have any idea how horrible it is to get a panther in a jetpack to timetravel?!"

"Fine, But hurry already!"

-----

"We'll see about that!" Yelled Gardial, then he pulled a conviently placed sword out of a tree and charged at the enemy robot. Only to cut his arms and legs off before the evil donkey's lance popped out of him and into Gardial's gut, then chaos appeared and shot a blast of water at Egg Pegasus and blasting him to the moon past colony ARK.

"Uhh, what's was with the donkey I blasted?" asked the water creature.

"You can talk?!" yelled everyone, then the part of the wall Snow was standing on gave way and she fell and landed on Shadow face first and ended up kissing him. Then Gardial's body ruined the moment by falling to the earth and creating a small crater.

Meanwhile in an unknown world Gardial's spirit was flying around, and he was happy.

"Finally! Now I can rest in the Afterlife!" then he was met by two spirits, one was an owl in a red gown, the other was another bull in karate robes. Gardial recognized both.

"Oh great, Crimsonia And my brother Taurin, What do you two want?" he said irritated.

"Oh nothing much," said the owl "except tell you that you can't come to the afterlife until you die a natural death in your natural body"

"In other words," said the other bull, "little bro, your in a coma right now and you just got you're old body back!"

"NOOOO!" yelled Gardial

Back in the world of the living Charmy was the only one left in the courtyard contemplating what to do with Gardial.

"I guess your head could be used for soccer practice." said the bee then he started a kick.

Then Gardial's body started to move as he grabbed Charmy's ankle.

"Don't try you stupid bee, now get me out of here, I have some things I really need to do, and this is seriously delaying my journey's beginning."said the bull in a surprisingly muffled voice.

"What are you talking about Gardial?"

"I'm talking about a journey to my old tower so I can get a few things that Eggdork won't see coming!"

"Can I come? If you don't take me, I'll sting you when you get back!"

"Fine, but tell no one, We're leaving now!"

As the pair turned to leave, Someone spoke, and stopped the boys in their tracks, Charmy was frightened but Gardial just took his new helmet off and revealed a smiling face of a normal bull. The speaker just smiled back at Gardial. The speaker was a female gazelle dressed in clothing that was suitable to a genie. While Charmy was utterly confused.

"Charmy, this is Celeste, she's a Genie and a very old friend of mine."

"Long time no see Gar," said the gazelle, "you still owe me three wishes."


	7. Daniel's bad Luck

Sorry for taking so long, I had to do yard work over spring break, and it had nothing to do with brawl whatsoever!

As Charmy, Gardial and Celeste were traveling to the tower when the moron of a bee started whining.

"Isn't there a faster way to get there?" the idiot whined.

"Yes, now stop whining or so help me I'll impale you on jousting lances!" yelled Gardial who was very serious about his threat. Then he reached for his left horn and pulled it out, it was always loose, so he decided to put it to good use when he was in a jam, then he started to play Hawaii 5-O on the horn. After he was done, the ground was starting to rumble and through the earth came what could only be described as a dragotank.

"Wow, You brought in Snowball already? I thought he had only been able to carry to passengers." Said Celeste with a smile.

"He does, You and me will ride him while the bee can walk." replied Gardial.

Meanwhile at Cream's house, Vector and Espio were playing Blackjack when all of a sudden Cheese, Now a hero chao, came in and sang vaudeville.

"Charmy must finally shut up." said the gator.

"Yep" said the chameleon.

Over at Castle Runega however, Shadow was trying to figure out how the heck a deactivated metal bull could just up and walk away when he heard shooting coming from under the balcony he was standing on. Wanting some quiet, he took out his own machine gun and fired it into the air, only to find that Doom's Eye was watching him again, he found this out because the eye fell on Daniel Jackson as he walked out.

"Ow…" was all the injured soldier could say.

"Oh great, Dad's spying on me again." said Shadow.

Back to Gardial, who had made it to the tower at mach speed on Snowball while Charmy had arrived there but he was panting hard.

"Why did you leave me behind?" he asked.

"Because he could." said Snowball, which of course freaked out Charmy.

--------

I wonder what Gardial's looking for? How will The Stargate team react to Black Doom? Why am I asking you this? And where the heck did Bob disappear to? Find out next Chapter!


	8. The Tower

"Hey Bob, where have you been?" asked the author.

"I was at Prankster Con. Why?"

"No reason, except I wasn't interrupted last chapter. So, you win the main prize?"

"Yep! But Loki nearly beat me. His current form is um, odd."

--

As Charmy stared at Snowball, Gardial, and Celeste entered the tower and went up the stairs only to encounter a black and blue hedgehog.

"You must be that Mephiles guy I heard about from Silver before I got my body back." Said Gardial, showing he wasn't as much as an idiot as some other beings on the planet.

"You're smarter than you look, I guess the rest of the beings are just a bunch of idiots, like that blond gazelle you're with." said Mephiles. Unknowingly getting himself a death wish.

"That's it. I'm sending you to a witch trial and getting you the stake, and I'll take your powers as well." Said Celeste, and quickly did as she threatened, which Gardial only smiled to. They continued up the stairs till they reached the top floor, which showed signs of an ancient battle, lost to history, a poster of a cat in a white gown, a bed, and signs of many attempts to rob the place, all failed. Gardial went over to the poster and took it down, revealing a safe. He opened it and took the treasures inside: a white amulet, a black stone, a manacle with an amethyst set into it, and a knife that looked like it was just made. He put on the amulet and he was suddenly wearing white armor that went with the sword he found in the tree.

"Remember this armor Celeste? You gave me this as my first wish."

"You still owe me three Gar."

--

Meanwhile at the Castle, The SG team was staring at Black doom, while Shadow was yelling at him, when Snow came out on the balcony.

"Now who is this Shadow?" said Doom, in his usual ineligible voice.

"Listen_ Dad, _you speak normally here understand?" said Shadow.

"Fine, Now answer the question. Who is she?" said Doom, sounding like a total nerd.

"My name is Snow…um Sir?"

"Okay, how the heck is that thing, your dad? You're a hedgehog, sort of, and he's well, he's a monster!" said O'Neil.

"Would you believe I was born in a giant test tube in outer space?"

"That's it, team, we're out of here and we never talk of this again." And the SG team left for the stargate and never returned.

Hours later, Shadow heard a commotion at the gate, and by Commotion, it was Silver fighting…and losing. When he arrived he saw Silver Knocked out and a bull in white armor, a gazelle dressed as a genie and a dragotank.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Why Lord Shadow, You don't recognize me? It's Gardial, I've got my body back! "


	9. Kidnap and rescue

Shadow was surprised, but the moment soon passed when he noticed Gardial had an emerald on him. The bull explained that on his way back to Runega, the gem got caught in Snowball's talon, slowing the ride home down a little. Then shadow went to the machine and put the emerald in it. The castle once more became a little more extravagant, and Shade became a little more solid, but this time however, a door appeared on the eastern wall, curious, Shadow went over to it and opened it.

Inside was a green marble statue of a hedgehog with some gold on it. On the plaque in front of it were the words: _Ronin, Archer, friend and village nutjob Solarin, King of Castle Runega._

"How was this guy a nutjob?" asked Shadow.

"Because, His ideas were a little farfetched for the time." Said a voice behind him. He turned and saw Shade, how she got in without clanking was beyond him, but he just left the room and went to Snow, who was talking to a certain white bat.

"Hi Rouge." Said Shadow, greeting his old friend then he saw her kids, all four of them.

"Hello Shadow. I see you met my kids. They're Quadruplets by the way. Knuckles is very… special in that department. But I'm straying from the reason to why I'm here. You see, I happened to find a chaos emerald, or rather, Blush did." She said, indicating the red bat winged echidna girl at her side. The other three were boys and were a different color one was blue, one was green and the third was yellow.

Shadow quickly took the Emerald and added it to the rest. Now only two questions remained: How to get the other three from Eggman and what went into the middle, then he heard a crash from outside the gates. He quickly ran over there and saw a maroon lizard in a navy blue cape holding an unconscious Snow in his arms. The lizard had for red horns on his head but seemed familiar to Shadow. Then the kidnapper teleported away and rouge told him that Eggman sent him to capture Snow to use as bait for Shadow. He was ticked now. He wouldn't lose another girl in his life like Maria, So shadow decided to hold a meeting.

--

"Okay, who's the Lizard?" asked Bob

"It's what I think happened to a former fianal boss from the games." Said the boss.

"Which one? There were several unless…. oh_ that_ boss."

"May I continue now?"

"Sure!"

--

Hours later, the meeting began, the people there were Shadow, Gardial, Mighty, Knuckles, Cream, Espio, Rouge, Celeste, and Shade. Shadow started the meeting and quickly informed the others what happened, and told his plan to get Snow back. It was quite simple, Break in, get Snow and the Emeralds, 

and get out of there. The people there were broken into teams: Shadow, Mighty, Cream and Espio would get Snow while the others grabbed the emeralds. They immediately set out and broke into the base. However, when Shadow's team neared the prison block, Snow was there in the back cell with a small yellow hedgehog wearing goggles, but they were being guarded by something Shadow didn't expect: a metallic hedgehog , but instead of red eyes like Metal Sonic had, This one had green eyes. But for some reason Snow was crying, And she then yelled something that shocked Shadow, Something that rarely happened.

"Dad! Please don't kill them! Don't do to them what you did to mom!"

The robot was her father, and he wasn't listening as he turned his left hand into a sword.

--

Ooh! I wonder what will happen next? Will Shadow win? Will snow be rescued? Who is the Hedgehog she's with? I'll tell ya later.


	10. loose ends revivals and happy? returns

Meanwhile, Rouge's team was staring at a sight they did not expect when they found 2 of the emeralds: Eggman was playing videogames with a young boy.

"Why hello there! I see you all met my adopted son, Cicero. I was just finishing up a game of Brawl when your groups came in. Unfortunately, Mecha Storm went insane and usurped my command, could you guys do me a favor and help Crescent destroy him? He's over in the prison area, he also has the third Emerald. Thanks!" and then he continued playing with the kid.

Over in the Prison, Shadow was preparing to be stabbed, when from out of nowhere, another metallic Hedgehog,this one red with gold eyes, appeared and blocked the machine's blow. Then it spoke.

"Storm! You are the second one to steal Eggman's power! I have been ordered to destroy you!" said the red hedgebot.

"Ah, Crescent, The doctor's favorite. Strange, But I sense emotion in your voice, and why do you have an emerald with you?"

"So I can do this Storm! Chaos Blade!"

Then the Emerald flashed and a blade appeared in the opposite hand, and Crescent started attacking Storm with it. While the Battle of Awesomtude was going on Shadow quickly freed Snow and the other hedgehog.

"Snow, What the heck is going on here?!" asked Shadow as Cream Joined the brawl.

"Well, Dad at one time was ill and then he went away for a week, came back as a robot, killed my mother, and kidnapped my little brother, Thunder, who happens to be right next to me. I ran away after Dad killed mom, and then ended up at Castle Runega. When Dad sent that lizard to kidnap me I learned that Dad pretty much was serving the ghost of Solarin, the guy who caused Shade to be, well, you know, and He plans to revive him by forcing me to me to marry Solarin."

"Ah, so a 'Big Trouble in Little China' rip off?"

"Pretty much." Said the little hedgehog.

At that moment there was a clang and all three turned to see Crescent 's sword arm covered in fur and the metal covering on the floor. Then the left half of his armor fell off revealing that he was only half-way Roboticized. Then the Kidnapper from the castle appeared and spoke doing the glowy-eye double-voice thing:

"Hello Shadow, I see you're trying to take my bride, it's not happening. So give up Shadow,or would you rather die?" said the lizard, who then lunged at the black and red hedgehog, only to fall flat on the ground with an arrow in his back. And Shadow saw something and blinked. He looked like the hedgehog from the statue, and Shade was right next to him, beating the lizard with a mace. The Hedgehog with the bow was green and had a mullet, wore leather gloves, boots and vest. There was a tuft of black fur on his chest and her eyes were orange. In some ways he reminded Shadow of Sonic.

"Sorry about Solarin, he got cursed to be a ghost , only to rest when someone else took over the castle. Too bad about this guy though, being stuck with Sol in him. Well,I guess Reanimated space lizards can suffer too. Poor B.L. he really was a sweet guy at heart. Looks better this way than as a creepy Space dragon. Okay Marian, you can stop beating the poor guy, Sol's coming out now."

"OK Ronin, I have a bone to pick with him anyway."

Then a transparent hedgehog came out through the lizard's mouth, he was Crimson with black markings, on his head was a gold crown with a garnet in it, and he wore a sea green cape. The Marking on his head was similar to Shadow's but looked more like a pincer than anything else. He was obviously in a bad mood.

"Curse you Bio Lizard! You had to Die on me Twice!" then he saw shade, "Oh, Hi Marian! Sorry about the curse! Uhh, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Solarin… you're a dead hedgehog." Said Shade.

"But…Marian!"

"Don't but Marian me Sol! You put me in armor, had me killed and forced my spirit to stay on Earth! Not only that, but you turned my boyfriend into a statue! Yet, you want me to forgive you?! Fat Chance! From Now on Lord Shadow is the Heir to Runega! And Snow, Shall be his co-ruler! Understand!"

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Solarin, and then the Bio Lizard woke up.

"Shut up! That scream could wake the dead! Not to mention I have one asteroid of a headache, I'm going back to ARK and turning it into a space Hotel. Later. Oh, and Shadow, If I did anything stupid, tell me okay! Also, can you call me Bill from now on? Thanks!" And then he left using chaos control to make millions off his idea.

Then Ronin spoke.

"Well, I believe you learned a lesson Sol, try and take a boy's girl and you will get your butt kicked in the end." He said and silently laughed at his joke. And while this bit of Comedy was happening, Thunder was watching Cream and Crescent kick Storm's rear in the most awesome fight ever.

--

"Wait, that's all? Now describing the fight?" asked Bob.

"Sorry, but I can't figure out how to do it. But I do know how Crescent is able to use the emeralds while storm can't!" said the boss.

"Oh, do tell."

"Well it's simple really; you see there is this organ in the Mobian's body that has been adapted to use chaos energy. When they become a robot, that organ is destroyed and the ability to use moves like 

chaos control is lost. This is the reason that metal sonic cant use the chaos emeralds to become Super Metal sonic. Thank you."

"So, what happens next?"

"Next, we tie up some loose ends, but not now."

"Oh…Joy."


	11. the Finale

Hey! It's me again! I kinda caught one heck of a cold and now I have time to do this, the end of the fic!! Now as a reminder, I do not own most of these characters, Sega does. Mine are: Snow Shade, Ronin, Gardial, Celeste, Cicero, Snowball, and Rouge and Knux kids. Now let's wrap this up!!

Shadow was waiting in the throne room on the day before his wedding to Snow. Sonic had returned earlier that week from his honeymoon with Sally. Anyway, rouge had left the previous week to get the final gem for the machine in the basement, and Shadow was getting impatient when suddenly Ronin came in with a male gray bat wearing a black t-shirt and black boots with red skulls on them following. Then Rouge came in after them carrying a large red gem.

"King Shadow, this is Chief Fang the Bat of the Batwing tribe in Vegas and we already know his ambassador, Sub Chief Rouge." Announced Ronin

"You're kidding me, Rouge is a sub-chief? I never even knew there was a tribe of bats in Vegas ! So, what's with the ruby?" said Shadow

"This Ruby, Shadow Goldstreak, is the Imperial Ruby of the bat tribe, I am willing to give it to you to fully restore the palace, but under one condition, you must allow the guardian family live here so that they may all be protected." the Chief said.

"Um, what's with the goldstreak part?" Shadow asked Rouge.

"Well, my dear brother Fang suffered a slight head injury as a kid so he calls hedgehogs streaks, the 'gold' part happens to be the color of the streak that follows you when you run. You should hear what he says for foxes, rabbits and echidnas."

"Which are?"

"For foxes, deceivers, rabbits are called fluffy monsters of death, and echidnas… well, he calls Knuckles Free Bird for some reason."

"Okay, Fang, I'll agree to you conditions, will you leave now?"

"Of course goldstreak, my daughter Vampira will want to hear how this went as well as see her aunt again."

The next night, Shadow and Ronin were at the altar waiting for their future wives, when the music started and both came down the Isle. The men both smiled while the beings who were carrying out the dual ceremonies were Bob and Braixlord. When the brides arrived at the altar, the two spoke at the same time:

"We are gathered here today to see these hedgehogs married, if anyone thinks they shouldn't speak now or forever hold your peace. Now fellas, do you take the woman next to you as your wife?"

"I do" said Shadow and Ronin.

"And Ladies, do you take your man as your husband?"

"I do" said Snow and Marian.

"Well, by the power invested in us we pronounce Men and Wives!" they both said.

"Now kiss the girls already! I'm late to my dead ex-girlfriend's 78th funeral!"

The couples did so and ran down the aisle together and at the reception, Tails made a speech and then Sonic approached Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, since you're married now, what are you going to do about-" unfortunately He tripped then and was instantly k.o.'d Saving Shad from an annoying conversation.

The End!

Of the story…

--

Bob had entered the Boss's control room after the funeral, where the Author was sitting in a chair.

"So, what did you this time?" she asked.

"Meh, buried her, encased her body in Carbonite. Put cement over that, a cinder block on top of the cement, a plexiglass fence around the grave, and Shinia poured 10,000 bottles of holy water around the fence. Then I went home to my wife and kids."

"You'd think after the first 30 funerals she'd stay dead."

"I know, Moton is an undead stalker after all."

"Well Bob, the story's over and you survived."

"You're going to make sequel aren't you?"

"When I have it planned out, yes."

"Oh. Joy."

The True End.


End file.
